Love in a cup of coffee
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: kisah cinta dari secangkir kopi, it's KiHyun story, hope you like it :)


**Love In A Cup of Coffee**

 **Cast : Cho kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Seo Jo Hyun (Seohyun)**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Park Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Typo(s), BL**

 **Summary : kyuhyun menyukainya, wajah datarnya yang sangat serius saat membuat kopi, wajah yang tampan yang tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, yahh kyuhyun sangat menyukainya, segala hal tentang namja itu, kim kibum.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kling, lonceng di atas pintu cafe berbunyi saat seseorang namja manis memasuki cafe yang tampak ramai, namja yang mengunakan coat berwarna coklat itu duduk di kursi dekat dengan jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke jalanan, ini adalah kursi favoritnya, dari sinilah dia bisa melihat semuanya, seluruh isi cafe, bahkan orang – orang yang ssedang berlalu lalang di luar cafe.

Namja manis itu melepas coatnya, menyampirkan coat coklatnya ke kursi sebelahnya yang kosong, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dan buku – buku yang dibawanya, meletakkannya di meja, bersiap untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen kampusnya, yahh tempat ini memang tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk sekedar menongkrong atau mengerjakan tugas, terutama untuk mahasiswa, karna lokasinya memang dekat dengan kampus kyunghee, suasana yang nyaman dan hangat benar – benar membuat siapapun betah berada di tempat ini dalam waktu lama.

"kali ini kau akan memesan apa kyunnie?" tanya seorang namja cantik pada namja manis yang dipanggil kyunnie, atau cho kyuhyun.

"hyung" namja manis itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ceria saat melihat si pemilik cafe yang juga adalah sepupunya. "hyung, kyu pesan menu spesial kim kibum seperti biasa, ahh dan sepotong chesee cake" ucap kyuhyun mengatakan pesanannya

Leeteuk tersenyum jahil mendengar pesanan kyuhyun, setiap datang kemari kyuhyun memang selalu memesan menu spesial yang dibuat oleh salah satu barista terbaiknya, kim kibum. Leeteuk juga tau kalau sepupu manisnya itu tertarik dengan namja tampan yang minim ekspresi itu, oh itu terlihat jelas dari ekspresi kyuhyun yang selalu tampak cerah saat melihat atau mendengar nama kim kibum.

"dia sudah datang kan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil melihat ke seluruh cafe, mencari sosok tampan yang biasanya berbalut pakaian hitam dan apron coklat khas cafe bernama coffee bay itu.

"kau datang terlalu pagi, dia belum datang, ahh itu dia" ucap leeteuk saat melihat namja dengan ekspresi datar yang baru saja memasuki cafe, namja itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menyapanya ataupun pegawai lain terlebih dahulu, ahh leeteuk sudah terlalu biasa melihat kibum yang seperti itu, namja tampan itu memang jarang berbicara dan selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain, namun walau begitu kibum cukup banyak penggemar, dilihat dari semakin banyaknya pengunjung coffe bay sejak leeteuk menerima kibum berkerja di cafenya.

"ahh dia selalu tampan" puji kyuhyun

"astaga kau benar – benar menyukainya babykyunnie" goda leeteuk, membuat wajah manis di depannya memerah.

"aishh hyung, sudah sana, aku sudah lapar" usir kyuhyun.

Masih dengan senyum jahil yang tersungging di bibirnya leeteuk menghampiri kibum. "kibum-ah, satu menu spesialmu, dan antar ke meja 13" ucap leeteuk mantap, sesekali memberi 'hadiah' kecil pada sepupunya tak apa kan.

Kibum memngangguk walaupun sedikit heran, bukankah tugasnya hanya membuat kopi sedangkan pelayan yang akan mengantarkannya, namun walau begitu kibum tetap melaksanakan perintah bosnya.

Kibum mulai menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya, namja tampan itu mulai meracik kopi, dimulai dengan menggiling biji kopi, kali ini kibum akan membuat kopi capuccino, namja tampan itu terlihat sangat serius menentukan takaran yang pas, sebagai langkah akhir kibum menghias foam setebal dua senti yang ada di bagian atas cangkir dengan coklat bubuk, menggambar sebuah bunga yang mekar di permukaan kopi. Kibum sangat fokus dengan cangkirnya, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi ada seorang namja manis yang terus memperhatikannya.

kibum mendesah lega saat kopi di depannya sudah selesai dibuat, namja tampan itu merasa puas melihat secangkir kopi di depannya.

Kibum meletakkan kopi itu di atas nampan, bersama dengan chesee cake yang sudah disiapkan oleh rekannya, dengan langkah ringan dan mantap namja tampan itu melangkah menuju meja nomor tiga belas.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memandangi kibum langsung panik saat melihat kibum berjalan mendekat ke mejanya dengan nampan di tangannya, jantungnya mulai berdebar cepat, kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar dia menahan nafasnya saat kibum sudah sampai di mejanya.

"silahkan" ucap kibum singkat sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi dan chesee cake di meja kyuhyun.

"t-terima kasih kibum-ssi, aku sangat menyukai kopimu" ucap kyuhyun gugup, yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh kibum, huhh benar – benar irit bicara, setelah namja tampan itu pergi akhirnya kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, ohh wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sekarang. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah tampan itu dari jarak dekat. Namja manis itu tersenyum saat melihat kopi yang tersaji di depannya, sekali lihat saja kyuhyun tau bahwa kopi itu dibuat sepenuh hati oleh si pembuatnya. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai kopi, karna rasanya yang pahit dan warnanya yang hitam, kyuhyun lebih menyukai minuman manis seperti bubble tea, namun pengecualian untuk kopi yang dibuat kibum, baginya kopi buatan kibum sangatlah spesial, kopi itu seakan menyampaikan pesan dari si pembuat kopi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil menyeruput kopinya pelan, menyebabkan foam berwarna putih itu menempel di sudut – sudut bibirnya, fikirannya menerawang mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok tampan itu, sosok tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat dirinya berhasil masuk ke gedung perpustakaan, namja manis itu berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang memburu, dia seperti pencuri yang dikejar – kejar polisi, tapi tidak, dia tidak dikejar – kejar polisi, tapi dia dikejar dengan sekumpulan namja yang mengaku sebagai fansnya. Yahh kyuhyun merupakan namja yang sangat populer di kyunghee university, walaupun baru satu tahun dia kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama ini, siapa yang tidak mengenal cho kyuhyun, namja yang sangat manis cenderung cantik, berprestasi, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Secara garis besar kyuhyun adalah namja yang sempurna, dengan penampilan yang menawan, wajah manis, mata bulat jernih yang dibingkai dengan bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung dan bibir berwarna merah alami, dia seperti malaikat yag turun ke bumi, sayangnya sifatnya tidak seperti itu, sikapnya yang kadang jahil sering membuat orang disekitarnya sakit kepala, namun walau begitu banyak orang yang menyayangi kyuhyun dan ingin menjadi seseorang yang spesial di hati namja manis itu._

" _huhh lebih baik aku disini saja" ucap kyuhyun setelah nafasnya kembali normal, kakinya pegal karna berlarian sepanjang koridor kampus menghindari fans – fansnya, sudah biasa bagi kyuhyun dikejar – kejar fansnya, bahkan setiap hari dia harus kucing – kucingan dengan para sparkyu itu._

" _ahh nyamannya" kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruamg baca perpustakaan, perpustakaan masih sepi karna ini memang masih pagi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang ada disana._

 _Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang menarik sambil menunggu kelas pertamanya setengah jam lagi, namja manis itu memilih mengambil beberapa buku sejarah musik yang sesuai dengan jurusan yang diambilnya. Tidak lupa kyuhyun mengambil kacamatanya sebelum mulai membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang tercetak di buku itu, mata kyuhyun memang minus namun dia hanya memakai kacamata kalau sedang membaca saja._

 _Karna teralu asik membaca kyuhyun bahkan sampai lupa kalau ini sudah lewat dari 30 menit, dan tentu saja kelasnya sudah dimulai. Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melirik jam tangan berwarna coklat yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya, "mwo?!" pekiknya saat jam tangannya itu menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh lewat tujuh belas menit, dan kelasnya sudah mulai tujuh belas menit yang lalu._

 _Dengan tergesa – gesa kyuhyun membereskan buku didepannya, berjalan terburu – buru menuju meja penggembalian buku, namun karna terburu – buru kyuhyun justru menjatuhkan buku – buku yang dibawanya, membuat buku itu berserakan di lantai perpustakaan._

" _aishh merepotkan" umpatnya yang mulai memunguti buku – buku itu, tiba- tiba saja kyuhyun melihat sepasang sepatu hitam di depannya, orang itu berjongkok di depannya dan membantu memunguti bukunya._

" _gom..." kyuhyun hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolongnya, namun namja tampan dengan ekspresi datar itu justru mengambil buku – buku yang ada di tangan kyuhyun dan membawanya ke meja pengembalian, dan setelahnya tanpa kata sedikitpun namja itu keluar dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya._

 _Wajah kyuhyun tanpa sadar memerah, menurutnya perlakuan namja tampan itu sangat manis, walaupun wajahnya dingin. Sejak saat itu kyuhyun mencari tau segala hal tentang namja tampan itu, namanya kim kibum, dia mengambil jurusan IT dan satu tingkat di atas kyuhyun, sebenarnya kibum sangat terkenal namun karna sifatnya yang dingin dan antisosial itu membuat orang – orang segan mendekatinya, dan dia lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan._

 _Beruntungnya kyuhyun karna saat dia mengunjungi cafe sepupunya yang ada di dekat kampusnya, kyuhyun melihat kibum berkerja disana, sejak saat itu kyuhyun selalu mampir ke coffee bay, sebelum dan sepulang kuliah, sekedar memandangi atau menikmati secangkir kopi buatan kibum, kyuhyun sadar dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona namja tampan itu._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

 _._

 _._

Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya kyuhyun datang ke coffee bay, sayangnya dia datang terlalu sore, salahkan dosennya yang memberikan tugas tambahan. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal saat melihat cafe sangat ramai, untungnya kursi favoritnya kosong, sepertinya leeteuk sudah mengukuhkan kalau kursi itu miliknya, ahh dia harus memberi hadiah pada leeteuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya, matanya mendelik jengkel pada sekumpulan remaja yang berdiri di depan meja tempat kibum meracik kopi, memperhatikan namja tampan yang sedang berkerja itu, pesona kibum memang luar biasa.

"OPPAAA ! KYAA OPPA TAMPAN SEKALI" pekik salah seorang remaja yang memakai seragam SMA

"oppa, apa oppa sudah punya kekasih?" tanya yang lain

"oppa boleh aku minta nomor handphone", dan manis banyak pertanyaan – pertanyaan lain dari para remaja itu. Ckk ingin sekali kyuhyun menyumpal mulut mereka dengan biji kopi, yahh kyuhyun sedang cemburu saat ini, kibum memang tampan, wajar kalau bukan hanya dia yang menyukainya.

"kalian ingin membeli kopi atau membuat keributan di cafeku" tanya seorang namja cantik dengan nada lembut namun aura mengerikan bisa terlihat menguar dari namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, sepupunya yang biasanya seperti malaikat itu memang bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan kalau sudah ada yang mengusiknya, kyuhyun semakin tertawa lebar saat melihat remaja – remaja itu mulai mundur ketakutan. Leeteuk memang luar biasa!.

"hah mereka itu membuatku pusing saja" leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun setelah dia berhasil menjinakkan para remaja labil itu, namja cantik itu duduk di depan kyuhyun, "kyunnie, tumben kau baru datang?" tanyanya

"park saem menahanku" kesal kyuhyun, namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat leeteuk tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi sepupunya yang chubby itu.

"pesan menu biasa?" tanya leeteuk saat melihat kyuhyun mulai mencuri – curi pandang pada kibum.

"ne" jawab kyuhyun

"kapan kau akan mengenalkan diri padanya?" tanya leeteuk, melihat kyuhyun yang hanya menatap kibum dari jauh

"entahah, melihatnya saja aku sudah senang" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas lelah, namja cantik ini sadar sepupu manisnya ini sudah jatuh hati pada barista terbaiknya itu, padahal leeteuk cukup tau kyuhyun orang yang sangat sulit jatuh cinta, namun mengapa sekalinya dia menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang, orang itu adalah orang yang cuek, minim ekspresi, dingin, dan irit bicara seperti kibum, ahh poor kyunnie. "terserah padamu saja" ucap leeteuk akhirnya.

Perhatian keduanya teraihkan saat melihat yeoja cantik yang baru saja memasuki cafe, berbeda seperti pengunjung lainnya, bukannya mencari tempat duduk yeoja itu justru langsung menghampiri kibum.

"kibum oppa" panggil yeoja itu, membuat kibum yang tadinya sibuk dengan bubuk kopi melihat ke arahnya, mata sewarna hitam itu langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat yeoja di depannya, seolah – olah tidak percaya. "s-seohyun?" gumamnya

"oppa apa kabar?" tanya yeoja itu

Ekspresi wajah kibum mengeras, "untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya datar

"oppa aku ingin bicara padamu" lirih yeoja cantik bernama seohyun itu

"tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, dan aku sedang berkerja, jadi silahkan keluar" usir kibum, namja tampan itu sangat enggan melihat yeoja didepannya.

"oppa aku..."

"keluar!" bentak kibum, membuat suasana cafe yang tadinya ramai itu mendadak sepi, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat kibum membentak seseorang, apalagi yeoja, walau terkenal cuek dan datar kibum tidak pernah sampai meledak saat bertemu pelanggan yang seperti apapun, tapi sekarang namja tampan itu tidak bisa menahan emosinya, sepertinya dia sudah kenal lama dengan yeoja di depannya.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau keluar aku yang pergi" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu melepas apronnya, namja tampan itu lalu bergegas menghampiri leeteuk, "maaf leeteuk-ssi, tapi bolehkah aku pelang cepat hari ini?" tanyanya

"ah, n-ne, silahkan" jawab leeteuk kaget

"terima kasih" kibum membungkuk sebentar sebelum meninggalkan cafe itu, meninggalkan yeoja yang sekarang seperti hendak menangis, leeteuk yang kebingungan, dan kyuhyun dengan sejuta dugaan diotaknya.

Kyuhyun diam, dia bisa melihatnya tadi, rasa sakit dan kecewa di mata hitam kibum, yang membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit. sebenarnya ada apa?, ada apa antara kibum dengan yeoja bernama seohyun itu, sampai kibum menjadi seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, memandang yeoja cantik yang sekarang melangkah keluar cafe dengan langkah lunglai.

"leeteuk hyung, kau harus membantuku" ucap kyuhyun tiba – tiba, sebuah rencana sudah tersusun di otaknya.

.

.

Kibum mengecek persediaan kopi di lemari penyimpanan, pemuda tampan itu mencatat jumlah kopi yang masih ada di tempat penyimpanan, ini adalah salah satu kegiatan rutinnya selain membuat kopi. Membuat kopi adalah hobinya, dia sangat senang menuangkan kreatifitasnya di atas secangkir kopi, baginya kopi bukanlah hanya minuman hitam dengan rasa pahit, baginya kopi adalah salah satu media ekspresi yang sangat sulit dia tampilkan di wajah tampannya.

"hah" kibum mendesah lega saat tugasnya sudah selesai, namja tampan itu meletakkan catatannya dan keluar menuju dapur, disana dilihatnya bosnya sudah ada disana sambil menikmati secangkir esspresso.

"kibum-ah" panggil leeteuk saat namja tampan itu hendak meninggalkan dapur

Kibum mengangkat alisnya, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'

"ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu" ucap leeteuk, dahi kibum berkerut bingung

"tunggu sebentar, kyunnie" panggil leeteuk pada seseorang yang menunggu di luar dapur.

Seorang namja manis berbalut sweater biru memasuki dapur, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis dan matanya terlihat berbinar. "kibum kenalkan dia kyuhyun, dia salah satu pelanggan setia kita" ucap leeteuk memperkenalkan

Yahh kibum ingat dia adalah pelanggan yang selalu memesan menu spresial buatannya, pelanggan yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama setiap hari.

"annyeong, cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun ceria sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah kibum.

"kibum" jawab kibum singkat tanpa menyambut uluran tangan kyuhyun

"senang berkenalan denganmu kibum-ssi" walau kecewa kyuhyun tetap terlihat ceria, namja manis itu tanpa ragu menarik tangan kibum, membuat mereka bersalaman.

"ada apa?" tanya kibum to the point

"kibum..."

"eumm begini, kau tau bukan aku sangat menyukai kopi butanmu, aku selalu takjub dengan semua kopimu, seolah – olah itu adalah karya seni, dan aku ingin belajar membuat kopi sepertimu" potong kyuhyun sebelum leeteuk menjelaskan pada kibum

"kalau kau ingin belajar di sekolah, bukan disini" ketus kibum

"bukankah lebih baik belajar pada ahlinya" jawab kyuhyun, tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan ucapan pedas kibum. "ayolah, beri aku kesempatan satu bulan saja" mohon kyuhyun, namja manis itu sudah memasang puppyeyes andalannya yang biasanya sangat ampuh untuk meluluhkan orang.

"senin sampai jum'at jam empat sore, dan tidak boleh telambat" ucap kibum lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dan leeteuk yang tersenyum cerah.

Kyuhyun memekik senang, bukankah itu artinya kibum menerimanya, "aku tidak akan terlambat sunbae" pekik kyuhyun ceria, dia begitu bersemangat, kyuhyun bahkan langsung mengganti panggilannya untuk kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, dia sengaja melakukan hal ini, menjadi murid kibum, dia ingin mengenal lebih dalam kibum, mengetahui mengapa kibum tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang dingin seperti sekarang.

.

.

"lima menit dua puluh tiga detik" nada bernada datar itulah yang menyapa kyuhyun saat namja manis itu baru saja masuk ke dapur coffee bay, namja manis itu tersenyum kikuk saat melihat kibum sudah menunggunya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"mian, aku baru keluar kelas" sesal kyuhyun

"tidak ada alasan, pakai apron itu dan ikut aku" kibum melempar sebuah apron coklat pada kyuhyun, namja manis itu dengan cepat memakainya, tidak ingin membuat kibum lebih kesal.

"pindahkan karung – karung itu ke tempat penyimpanan" perintah kibum

"mwo? Bukankah kita akan belajar membuat kopi?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu menatap horor tumpukan karung yang terlihat berat.

"protes? Kalau begitu kau menyerah saja" ucap kibum dingin

"anny, akan kulakukan" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung menghampiri karung – karung berisi biji kopi itu, seperti dugaannya itu sangat berar, mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima kilogram, dengan susah payah kyuhyun mengangkat karung itu.

Setelah hampir setengah jam akhirnya kyuhyun berhasil memindahkan sepuluh karung itu ke tempat penyimpanan, penampilan namja manis itu sangat berantakan, dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. "sudah semua haahh" ucap kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah

"apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya kibum

"lelah sunbae"

"kalau begitu angkat kemari lagi karungnya dan bawa kembali ke gudang sampai kau mengenali aromanya, sebagai pembuat kopi kau harus mengenali jenis – jenis kopi dari aromanya saja" jelas kibum, "ayo, angkat lagi, aku tunggu di depan, jangan berhenti sampai kau menghapal aromanya"

"siap sunbae" patuh kyuhyun, walau lelah namja manis itu tetap tersenyum, "hhahhh semangat cho kyuhyun" teriaknya.

Saat jam istirahat kyuhyun bergabung dengan karyawan lainnya yang sedang asik menikmati makan siang, yahh kyuhyun memang sudah akrab dengan beberpa pagawai leeteuk. Kyuhyun melihat kesana kemari mencari keberadaan kibum, nanja tampan itu tampak sedang duduk sendiri di tempat terpisah. Dengan langkah semangat kyuhyun melangkah mendekati kibum, dan tanpa ragu meletakkan mangkuknya di depan kibum.

"hallo sunbae, tidak menyenangkan makan sendirian, kutemani ya" ucap kyuhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan kibum, namja manis itu dengan lahap memakan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan kibum yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kibum

"makan, apa lagi sunbae" tanya kyuhyun cuek, "ahh apa sunbae suka kimchi?" tanya kyuhyun melihat porsi kimchi lebih banyak di piring kibum dibanding sayuran lainnya, "kalau begitu kimchiku untuk sunbae saja" ucap kyuhyun ceria sambil memindahkan kimchinya ke piring kibum. "aku tidak suka sayur" jelas kyuhyun

"kalau kau ingin makan disini sebaiknya diam" ucap kibum ketus

"upppsss" kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya, tangannya bergerak seakan mengunci bibirnya lalu membuang kuncinya, pemandangan yang sangat lucu sebenarnya, tingkah namja manis ini benar – benar kekanakan, namun kibum tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, seolah – olah kyuhyun tidak ada disana.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kyuhyun menjadi murid kibum, sifat namja tampan itu tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap dingin, menyebalkan, cuek, namun kyuhyun tetap menyukainya. Seperti hari – hari sebelumnya kyuhyun akan beristirahat di cafe sambil mengerjakan tugasnya. Namja manis itu melambai dengan ceria ke arah kibum saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata berwarna kelam itu, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya cemberut saat melihat kibum mengabaikannya dan tidak membalas sapaannya.

"kyu?" panggil seseorang yang tiba – tiba saja sudah berada di depan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kibum pada nanja tinggi di depannya, "chang" gumamnya

"kyu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" ucap namja tinggi bernama changmin itu

"bicaralah" jawab kyuhyun

"kyu dengar, aku minta maaf aku tau aku memang salah karna menduakanmu, tapi sekarang aku menyesal" sesal namja tampan dengan tinggi badan di atas rata – rata itu. Dia adalah shim changmin. Changmin adalah kekasih kyuhyun semasa senior high school, tapi hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama dua tahun harus berakhir karna penghianatan changmin.

"chang sudah kukatakan berkali – kali, aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi kalau untuk kembali padamu, mian aku tidak bisa" sesal kyuhyun

"kyu kumohom" changmin mencengkram tangan kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu mengerang pelan, pegangan changmin cukup kuat. "apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya aku sudah menyesal"

"chang, akhh appo" ringis kyuhyun

"lepaskan" kalimat bernada datar itu mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, entah sejak kapan kibum sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"ini bukan urusanmu" ucap changmin

Kibum melepaskan tangan changmin dari pergelangan tangan kyuhyun secara paksa lalu membawa namja manis itu kebelakangnya, "sekarang menjadi urusanku"

"memang kau siapa hah?" tanya changmin sarkastik

"aku gurunya, dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas muridku, memang siapa dirimu?" tanya kibum tajam

changmin terdiam, namja dengan kelabihan tinggi badan itu berfikir sejanak, apa yang harus dia katakan, kekasih? Mereka sudah putus, mantan kekasih?.

"kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab?" tanya kibum sarkastik

"aku akan kembali lagi" ucap changmin, sepertinya namja tinggi itu mengaku kalah, ohh ayolah kim kibum itu rajanya mengintimidasi, bahkan tanpa bicara dan dengan tatapannya saja orang lain akan merasa gemetar.

"eum, terima kasih sunbae" ucap kyuhyu malu – malu

"aku bukan ingin menolongmu, tapi aku tidak suka kalau ada yang membuat keributan" ucap kibum datar setelah itu namja tampan itu langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun. Namun, walau hanya begitu kyuhyun sangat senang, tidak kah itu tandanya kibum mulai perduli padanya?.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan riang sambil menyusuri jalan menuju coffee bay, seragam khas coffee bay masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Sesekali siulan terdengar dari bibir berwarna merah alami itu, terlihat jelas dia sedang sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang dia sedang jalan berdua saja dengan kibum, BERDUA SAJA!.

Sebenarnya ini berawal dari leeteuk yang memerintahkan kibum untuk mengambil biji kopi yang tidak bisa diantar oleh supplier, sebenarnya leeteuk meminta dua karyawannya yang pergi karna barang yang diambil lumayan banyak, namun saat mendengar yang ditugaskan mengambil salah satunya adalah kibum, karyawan lain langsung pura – pura tidak mendengar perintah leeteuk, hanya kyuhyunlah satu – satunya yang menanggapinya dengan bersemangat, namja manis itu mengangkat tangan tinggi – tinggi saat leeteuk menanyakan siapa yang bersedia pergi dengan kibum.

"kalau kau terus bertingkah seperti itu lebih baik kau jalan agak jauh dariku" ucap kibum dingin, kyuhyun memang sudah seperti orang tidak waras, senyum – senyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun berhenti lalu berbalik, ke arah namja tampan yang berjalan di belakangnya, "mianhae sunbae, aku hanya senang bisa jalan bersamamu" ungkap kyuhyun jujur

"kau, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu ingin belajar padaku?" tanya kibum, namja tampan itu menatap kyuhyun penuh selidik

"seperti yang kukatakan, aku sangat menyukai kopi – kopimu, kopimu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia, selain itu aku juga ingin lebih dekat denganmu" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"kenapa?" tanya kibum singkat

"apa lagi, karna aku menyukaimu sunbae, ahh anny mungkin aku mencintaimu" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban. "akhh" kyuhyun mengerang saat kibum mencengkram lengannya.

"jangan main – main kyuhyun-ssi" ucap kibum dingin

"appo" lirih kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu berusaha mengabaikannya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam kibum yang menatapnya tajam. "aku tidak pernah main – main dengan perasaanku, aku memang menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin berbohong tentang perasaanku, tapi hyung jangan salah paham, aku memang mencintai hyung, tapi aku tidak akan memaksa hyung untuk menjadi pacarku, aku hanya ingin hyung tau perasaanku" ucap kyuhyun lembut

"bagaimana bisa? Kita bahkan belum lama bertemu?" heran kibum

"sunbae lupa, kita pernah bertemu di perpustakaan"

"perpustakaan?"

"ne, saat itu sunbae membantu mengambil bukuku yang jatuh, bahkan sunbae juga membantuku membawanya ke meja pengembalian" jelas kyuhyun semangat.

Tatapan kibum menerawang, ahh dia ingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat dia mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, apa kyuhyun namja yang dia tolong waktu itu?.

"apa sunbae sudah ingat?" tanya kyuhyun semangat

"anny" jawab kibum bohong

"ahh, sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya, dan sejak itu aku sudah jatuh hati pada sunbae, aku bahkan mencari tau segala hal tentang sunbae uppps" kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan.

"kau memata- mataiku?"

"eum ne, mianhae, aku hanya penasaran" jawab kyuhyun polos

"lupakan perasaan bodohmu itu" ucap kibum dingin

"aku tau sunbae tidak akan membalas perasaanku tapi tolong jangan larang aku menyukai sunbae, seperti yang kukatakan aku tidak mengharapkan balasan, aku hanya ingin menjadi teman sunbae" ucap kyuhyun

"teman? Cih, aku tak butuh hal tidak berguna itu" cibir kibum

"kenapa? Semua orang butuh teman, teman berbagi cerita, kesedihan, kebahagiaan, dan aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang seperti itu untuk subae, apa sunbae tidak lelah, selalu sendirian?" lirih kyuhyun

Kibum memandang kyuhyun, menatap mata yang memancarkan ketulusan itu, ini pertama kalinya kibum melihat seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu padanya.

"aku berjanji perasaanku tidak akan mengganggu sunbae, tapi izinkan aku menjadi teman sunbae" mohon kyuhyun, namja manis itu memasang puppyeyes andalannya.

"ck merepotkan" kibum berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun

"sunbae" panggil kyuhyun sambil mengejar kibum

"kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku, berhenti memanggilku sunbae, telingaku gatal" ucap kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, bukankah itu tandanya kibum menerimanya, bukankah itu artinya kibum sedikit membuka hatinya untuknya, walaupun sebagai teman. "kibum hyung tunggu" pekik kyuhyun

"berisik"

"hyung"

"aisshhh"

"hyungie~"

"yak diamlah, atau kutinggal" ancam kibum

"ne hyungie"

"yak!" kesal kibum, dan kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal kibum yang begitu lucu.

.

.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya kibum

"eumm" kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, tatapan matanya tampak serius. Hari ini dia ada ujian, bukan ujian dengan dosennya namun dengan kibum, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya membuat kopi. Yahh Kyuhyun akan mempraktekkan semua cara yang diajarkan kibum, dari menggiling kopi sampai proses akhir memberi sentuhan akhir pada foam kopi. Kyuhyun mulai menggiling biji kopi, menakarnya sesuai dengan yang di ajarkan kibum, sampai akhirnya tahap finishing, kyuhyun sudah siap dengan coklat bubuknya.

Namja manis itu menarik nafas panjang sejenak sebelum mulai menggerakkan jari – jari tangannya di atas secangkir kopi, tugas kyuhyun kali ini adalah menduplikasi kopi buatan kibum, hiasan di atasnya bertema musim panas, yaitu pemandangan di tepi pantai, ada pasir dan pohon kelapa disana.

"selesai" ucap kyuhyun ceria saat tugasnya selesai

"biar kulihat" ucap kibum, kyuhyun langsung menyingkir membiarkan kibum memeriksa hasil kerjanya, perasaannya sudah harap – harap cemas, seperti mahasiswa yang sedang sidang kelulusan.

"daripada pohon ini lebih seperti rambut yang tersetrum" ucap kibum pedas

"pasirnya tidak jelas, kau menggambar pasir atau lumpur" ejak kibum lagi, kyuhyun langsung bergerak maju, benar yang dikatakan kibum, gambarnya kacau.

"hahh aku memang tidak berbakat menggambar" desah kyuhyun

"memang" kibum mengangkat tangannya ke wajah kyuhyun, kyuhyun sendiri sudah menutup mata, bersiap mendapatkan hukuman dari kibum dan CTAKKK, kibum menyentil dahi kyuhyun kuat.

"auhhh" kyuhyun mengelus dahinya yang nyeri, sentilan kibum memang tidak main – main.

"tapi rasanya lumayan" puji kibum saat mencicipi kopi kyuhyun, membuat namja manis itu tersenyum senang. "tapi kau tetap tidak lulus", senyum kyuhyun kembali luntur, kibum itu guru yang kejam.

"ck itu karna hyung tidak becus mengajariku" kesal kyuhyun, ohh sepertinya namja manis ini sedang merajuk

"kau saja yang bodoh" balas kibum, yahh sejak kibum menerima kyuhyun sebagai satu – satunya temannya kibum sudah sering melihat namja manis itu merajuk, kyuhyun itu memang tipe yang ceria, apa adanya dan kekanak – kanakan.

"enak saja, di kampus aku termasuk namja jenius" elak kyuhyun

"mereka pasti salah orang" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu mengapit kepala kyuhyun di ketiaknya sambil meberikan sentilan bertubi – tubi di dahi namja manis itu.

"yak! Ishh sakit hyung, lepaskan" ronta kyuhyun

"anny, kau harus dihukum aku lelah mengajarimu dan kau tak bisa – bisa"

"yak! Isshhh"

"permisi" orang yang baru saja memasuki dapur itu kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya, ohh ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang kim kibum bisa bercanda.

Kibum langsunng melepaskan kepala kyuhyun dan kembali memasang wajah datar, "ada apa?" tanyanya

"e-eum, ada yang mencarimu kibum-ssi" ucap orang itu gugup

"hemm" sahut kibum, "belajar lagi, aku keluar sebentar" petuah kibum sebelum pergi, lalu namja tampan itu meninggalkan dapur.

"siapa yang mencari kibum hyung?" ucap kyuhyun penasaran, kyuhyun diam – diam mengintip keluar, mata kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat yeoja bernama seohyun yang pernah datang ke coffee bay, lagi kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi terluka kibum saat bertemu yeoja itu, mereka tampak bertengkar hebat, sampai akhirnya kibum meninggalkan yeoja itu dalam keadaan menangis.

Melihat kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya kyuhyun cepat – cepat pura – pura sibuk dengan kopinya, BRAKKKK, kyuhyun bisa mendengar pintu terbanting di belakangnya, dilanjutkan dengan suara jatuhnya kibum secara kasar ke lantai, namja tampan itu terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya.

"hyung, ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun namja manis itu tidak tahan untuk bertanya

"pergilah, bukan urusanmu" ucap kibum dingin

"apa hyung masih belum menerimaku sebagai teman hyung?!" tanya kyuhyun marah, "aku disini siap mendengarkan keluh kesah hyung, bukankah itu gunanya teman, aku tidak ingin lari saat hyung dalam kesulitan" ucap kyuhyun kesal

"kau tidak mengerti"

"karna itu buat aku mengerti" kekeh kyuhyun

Kibum akhirnya mendongak, menatap mata kyuhyun yang selalu memancarkan kesungguhan, sampai akhirnya kibum menceritakan semuanya dengan lancar tentang seohyun dan apa yang membuatnya membenci yeoja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kibum punya masa lalu yang kelam, kibum adalah namja sebatang kara, orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia duduk di bangku junior high school, membuat namja tampan itu harus bersikap lebih dewasa dari usianya. Setelah kepergian orang tuanya, kibum punya dua orang terpenting yang ada dalam hidupnya seohyun teman kecilnya yang menjadi kekasihnya dan yonghwa sahabatnya semasa senior high school.

Bagi kibum seohyun adalah semangatnya, mereka berhubungan lebih dari lima tahun, hubungan mereka sangat lancar bahkan tanpa hambatan, orangtua seohyun bahkan sangat menyukai kibum yang pintar dan pekerja keras. Namun, semuanya hancur saat kibum memergoki seohyun sedang berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri, kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi ternyata mereka telah menjalin hubungan di belakangnya selama setahun, kibum merasa dibohongi, dua orang terpenting di hidupnya menghianatinya, sampai akhirnya dia memilih pergi, kibum sendiri tidak tau bagaimana seohyun bisa menemukannya, yeoja itu mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal dan ingin kembali pada kibum.

Kyuhyun memeluk kibum erat, terkadang seseorang tidak membutuhkan kata – kata namun sebuah pelukan, kibum terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini.

"terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku, kau benar, aku merasa lebih baik" ucap kibum

"bukankah itu gunanya teman?" tanya kyuhyun, namja manis itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping kibum, "aku tau apa yang hyung rasakan, hyung ingat namja yang waktu itu, dia changmin, dia mantan kekasihku saat senior high school, sama seprti seohyun-ssi, changmin juga menghianatiku, memang sakit awalnya, namun bukankah akan terasa semakin sakit kalau kita menyimpan dendam"

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Melupakannya?" tanya kibum

"aku tidak meminta hyung melupakannya, namun cobalah untuk berdamai dengannya" ucap kyuhyun, "apa hyung masih eum m-mencintai seohyun-ssi?" lanjut kyuhyun.

Kibum terdiam, dia sendiri bingung, seohyun adalah cinta pertamanya, yeoja yang sangat spesial untuknya dan sangat sulit menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Entah merasa kyuhyun merasa sakit melihat diamnya kibum, terlihat jelas dia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap seohyun, kalau tidak dia tidak akan sekacau ini karna yeoja cantik itu."kau mencintainya kan hyung, kalau begitu cobalah untuk perdamai dan memperbaiki hubungan kalian, kulihat seohyun-ssi sudah menyesal" ucap kyuhyun

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya kibum heran, bukankah kyuhyun mencintainya, tapi mengapa dia membantunya untuk berbaikan dengan seohyun.

"aku memang mancintai hyung, tapi aku tidak boleh egois bukan, kalau kebahagiaan hyung bersama seohyun-ssi, sebagai teman tentu aku harus mendukung, aku akan bahagia kalau hyung bahagia, bukankah itu cinta yang sesungguhnya" ucap kyuhyun ceria.

Kibum masih menatap kyuhyun dalam, "baiklah, aku mungkin akan menangis semalaman karna patah hati, tapi besoknya aku pasti sudah baik lagi" ucap kyuhyun melihat ekspresi kibum, "ohh ayolah hyung, jangan memasang ekspresi begitu" kesal kyuhyun, tanpa sadar namja manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau tau kyu, kau orang baik" ucap kibum tulus

"hyung baru tau?" tanya kyuhyun

"ohh aku menyesal mengatakannya" ucap kibum

"ayo ulangi lagi hyung" pinta kyuhyun

"anny"

"ayolah, ahh hyung bagaimana kalau aku mengatur pertemuan hyung dengan seohyun-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun semangat.

"terserah kau saja" jawab kibum sambil berlalu, setelah kibum keluar ruangan ekspresi di wajah kyuhyun berubah, wajah ceria itu digantikan dengan ekspresi sedih.

"jadi ini rasanya patah hati, huhh kenapa sakit sekali" lirih kyuhyun.

.

.

"disini dingin, kenapa tidak memakai jaketmu" leeteuk menyampiran jaketnya di pundak kyuhyun, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di lantai dua coffe bay, di lantai dua coffe bay tempatnya memang seperti balkon jadi wajar angin bertiup dengan kencang, terlebih ini sudah malam hari.

Mata kyuhyun masih fokus pada kibum dan seohyun yang sedang menikmati malam – malam, seperti yang di janjikannya pada kibum kyuhyun membantu untuk mengatur rencana pertemuan antara seohyun dan kibum, kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat betapa senangnya seohyun saat mendengar kabar itu darinya.

"apa kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya leeteuk

"anny hyung, lihat kibum hyung sudah bisa tersenyum lagi" ucap kyuhyun, lalu matanya menangkap kedua orang itu berpelukan, bohong kalau kyuhyun bilang hatinya tidak sakit, dia bukanlah malaikat, dia manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit.

"sebaiknya kita pulang" leeteuk tidak tahan melihat kyuhyun, beruntung kyuhyun mengikuti ucapannya.

 _Semoga kau bahagia hyung,_ bisik kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"selamat pagi" sapa namja tampan itu saat memasuki coffe bay, tidak lupa disapanya rekan – rekan kerjanya, perbuatannya itu tentu saja membuat teman – temannya bingung, ini pertama kalinya sejak mereka mengenal kibum namja tampan itu menyapa mereka.

"apa aku mimpi?" tanya salah satu pegawai

"kalau begitu aku mimpi hal yang sama" sahut pegawai satunya

Leeteuk yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri kibum yang sudah sibuk dengan biji kopi, "sepertinya ada yang sedang senang?" tanya leeteuk

"yahhh, seseorang mengatakan padaku lebih baik berdamai daripada menyimpan dendam" jawab kibum, namja tampan itu tersenyum mengingat wajah manis kyuhyun yang sangat serius ketika mengatakan itu, kibum tidak menyangka kyuhyun bahkan bisa lebih dewasa darinya.

"aku senang kau sudah berubah, teruslah seperti ini"

"ya, terima kasih leeteuk-ssi, kau telah menerimaku yang menyebalkan selama ini"

"tidak masalah, lagipula kau membawa banyak keuntungan untukku kibum-ah" canda leeteuk

"seharusnya aku meminta tambahan gaji" sahut kibum

"ohh aku menyesal mengatakannya, sudahlah kembali berkerja" ucap leeteuk lalu meninggalkan kibum, kibum terkekeh pelan, dia tau bahwa bosnya itu terkenal pelit.

"hahhh" kibum menghela nafas lega, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa setenang ini setelah kejadian itu, dia jadi tidak sabar bertemu kyuhyun, dia memang tidak sempat bertemu kyuhyun dan mengucapkan terimakasih semalam, karna namja manis itu pulang lebih dulu, dia pasti kelelahan karna mempersiapkan bertemuannya dengan seohyun selama berhari – hari.

Menjelang siang kibum sudah menunggu kedatangan kyuhyun, biasanya di jam – jam seperti ini kyuhyun datang, namun namja manis itu tidak juga muncul.

KLING, kibum tersenyum cerah saat mendengar suara lonceng, dia fikir kyuhyunlah yang datang, namun saat namja tampan itu menengok bukan sosok manis kyuhyunlah yang ada disana, namun sekumpulan remaja. Kibum langsung mengahampiri remaja – remaja itu saat mereka hendak duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

"maaf tapi meja ini sudah dipesan" ucap kibum

"ahhh, begitu" desah remaja itu kecewa

"ne, silahkan disana masih kosong" ucap kibum, namja tampan ini juga tidak sadar mengapa dia melakukan itu, dia refleks melakukannya, da sudah terbiasa melihat kyuhyun yang duduk di sana. "hahh ada apa denganku?" gumam kibum

.

.

Keesokan harinya kibum kembali menunggu kyuhyun, bahkan saat jam privatnya bersama kibum pun kyuhyun tidak datang. "apa anak itu mau kupecat jadi murid?!" kesal kibum, namun sebenarnya dia lebih seperti takut, takut kalau kyuhyun benar – benar akan berhenti. Sampai akhirnya kibum memberanikan diri menghadap leeteuk.

"ada apa?" tanya namja berwajah malaikat itu

"eumm kyuhyun" ucap kibum ragu

"kyuhyun, ada apa dengan kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk

"apa hyung tau dimana dia? Sudah beberapa hari kyuhyun tidak datang ke cafe, dia bahkan membolos jam privatnya denganku" tanya kibum

"tentu, dia dirumahnya, sedang sakit, sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak terlalu tahan dengan udara dingin, dia akan sakit kalau terkena udara dingin terlalu lama" jelas leeteuk

"apa parah?" tanya kibum khawatir, apakah ini karna kyuhyun kelelahan membantunya

"anny, hanya demam" jawab leeteuk

"bolehkah aku menemuinya, bagaimanapun ini karna dia membantuku" ucap kibum

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah menemuinya dulu kibum-ah, setidaknya sampai kau sadar bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya padanya, aku sangat mengenal kyuhyun dia sangat menyukaimu, aku tau bagaimana sifatnya, dia anak yang selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain di atas perasaanya, dia sepupu kesayanganku kibum-ah, dan aku tidak mau dia merasakan sakit, kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, kumohon menjauhlah" ucap leeteuk

"aku mengerti hyung" ucap kibum, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bertemu kyuhyun, dia sadar dia egois, selama ini tidak memikirkan perasaan kyuhyun yang jelas – jelas menyukainya, dia terlalu percaya dengan sifat kyuhyun yang selalu ceria, tanpa sadar mungkin saja sikapnya menyakiti namja manis itu.

.

.

"hai semua, apa kalian merindukanku?" sapa kyuhyun ceria saat namja manis itu memasuki cafe setelah selama seminggu menghilang, kehadiran namja manis itu langsung disambut oleh para pegawai.

"kyunnie, astaga kau kemana saja, cafe ini sepi tanpamu" ucap salah satu pegawai

"benarkah?" kyuhyun memasang senyum manis sambil memasang V line dengan jarinya di dekat pipinya, "ahh aku memang sangat terkenal, bahkan kalian merindukanku" narsisnya

"selama kau pergi keadaan cafe benar – benar berubah, kau tau kibum-ssi, si gunung es itu bahkan sekarang sudah 'mencair'"

"benarkah, aku senang mendengarnya" ucap kyuhyun, yahh setidaknya perjuangannya tidak sia – sia, kibum sudah tidak sedingin dulu. "baiklah teman – teman sudah dulu jumpa fansnya oke, ada banyak tugas kuliah yang menantiku" pamit kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung duduk di kursi favoritnya, mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dari tasnya dan mulai membuka laptopnya, tidak lupa dipakainya kacamatanya.

Kibum yang baru datang hendak menyapa teman – temannya saat meihat namja manis yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu duduk di kursi favoritnya, kibum sudah hendak berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya, namun namja tampan itu menahannya, ahh betapa dia merindukan namja manis itu.

"ujian eoh?" tanya kibum

"kibum hyung!" pekik kyuhyun, "astaga, seminggu tidak melihatmu kau semakin tampan" puji kyuhyun, hahh betapa kibum merindukan suara itu.

"tentu saja aku memang sudah tampan sejak dulu"

"ck, kau juga jadi narsis" cibir kyuhyun

"kau mengajariku dengan baik", "jadi, ujian?" tanya kibum lagi

"eum, aku harus membuat partitur lagu untuk ujian kali ini, jadi bisakah hyung membuatkanku kopi spesial untuk menambah semangatku"pinta kyuhyun

"tentu saja, akan kubuatkan kopi yang sangat spesial" ucap kibum sebelum namja tampan itu kembali ke tempatnya, mulai meracik kopi spesial untuk kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih mengarjakan tugasnya dengan serius saat namja tampan itu mendengar seseorang mengetuk jendela dekat tempat duduknya. "hyung" gumam kyuhyun saat melihat kibum ada di luar jendela dengan secarik ketas ditangannya, namja panpan itu tampak menulis di atas kertas berwarna kuning itu lalu menempelkannya ke jendela.

' **ujianmu, hwaiting!"**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menjawab OK menggunakan gesture tangannya.

Kibum kembali menulis, **'aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata - kata, jadi izinkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu dengan cara seperti ini' 'seminggu ini aku merindukanmu', 'senyummu', 'ocehanmu', 'tingkah hiperaktifmu', 'dan juga pelanggan setia kopi spesialku'**

Senyum kyuhyun semakin lebar, kibum benar – benar lucu, mau bicara saja harus pakai kertas.

 **-hari ini kau harus menghabiskan kopi spesialku'** , kyuhyun mengangguk,

Tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang mengantarkan secangkir kopi ke mejanya. Ahh apa ini kopi spesial kibum.

"terima kasih" kyuhyun tersenyum pada pelayan cafe itu, namja manis ini mulai menatap secangkir kopi di depannya, penasaran dengan kreasi apalagi yang dibuat kibum, namum tulisan yang tertera di atas foam kopi itu membuatnya terdiam.

Kata **I LOVE YOU,** tertulis di atas foam kopi, kyuhyun menengok ke jendela mencari sosok kibum, namun namja tampan itu sudah tidak ada disana.

"I LOVE YOU, kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku padamu" suara berat itu terdengar di belakang kyuhyun, kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara itu, suara kibum, tapi bagaimana kibum sudah berada di belakangnya, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"mian, seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak lama" sesal kibum, yahh selama seminggu ini memikirkannya dia sadar bahwa dia mencintai kyuhyun, ketulusannya, tingkah cerinya, semuaya.

"tapi, seohyun-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun

"kami teman, seperti dulu sebelum kami menjalin kasih" jawab kibum tenang, astaga wajah terkejut didepannya benar – benar imut.

"tapi aku melihat kalian, berpelukan" gumam kyuhyun lagi

"pelukan sahabat sekaligus pelukan perpisahan, aku memang berdamai dengannya, namun hatiku sudah tidak bisa menerimanya kembali, bgaimana bisa hatiku menerimanya kalau hati ini sudah penuh dengan seseorang, seseorang yang seenaknya mausk ke kehidupanku, seseorang yang sangat manis, manja, menyebalkan, cerewet, keras kepala, tapi aku sangat mencintainya". Ucap kibum

"siapa?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia oang yang selalu menyukai kopi spesialku, dia orang yang mengajariku bagaimana caranya memaafkan, dia yang memaksaku untuk mengajarinya membuat kopi" jawab kibum sambil memandang kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun menitihkan air matany seiring dengan penjelelasan kibum, tangis kyuhyun semakin pecah saat namja tampan di depannya itu melangkah semakin mendekat lalu mengusap pipi chubbynya yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"sttt, jangan menangis, cukup aku membuatmu terluka selama ini" ucap kibum lembut, dibawanya kyuhyun ke pelukannya, menyandarkan wajah manis itu kedadanya. "aku mencintaimu kyu, sangat mencintaimu, mian baru kukatakan sekarang".bisik kibum

"sekarang boleh aku bicara" ucap kyuhyun setelah namja manis itu memenangkan diri

"tapi aku akan menjawab dengan caraku" kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, mengambil coklat bubuk, namja manis itu lalu mengambil kopi spesial kibum yang masih tidak tersentuh di meja. Dengan senyum manis di bibirnya kyuhyun mulai menaburkan sedikit demi sedikit coklat bubuk itu di atas foam.

"itu jawabanku" ucap kyuhyun, namja manis itu menyodorkan cangkir kopinya ke depan kibum.

Kibum bisa melihatnya, tulisan yang dia buat ditambahkan kata TOO oleh kyuhyun, "I LOVE YOU TOO" pekik kyuhyun

"yaaa, i love you too kim kibum, sejak dulu perasaanku tidak berubah untukmu" ucap kyuhyun

"gomawo, gomawo kyu" kibum kembali memeluk kyuhyun setelah meletakkan kembali kopinya di meja, ahh dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"jadi bolehkah sekarang aku menikmati kopiku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu baby" jawab kibum, namja tampan itu memilih duduk di depan kyuhyun, dia masih ingin menatap wajah manis pujaan hatinya itu. "kyu kau mau tau bagaimana caranya meminum kopi agar lebih nikmat?" tanya kibum

"bagaimana hyung?" tanya kyuhyun polos, namja manis itu menghentikan sebentar meminum kopi spesialnya, menyisakan foam di sekitar bibirnya.

"seperti ini" ucap kibum lalu dengan cepat namja meraih wajah manis di depannya dan menempelkan bibir mereka, membersihkan foam di sekitar bibir kyuhyun sambil berbagi rasa pahit dan manisnya kopi di mulut kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya karna ciuman pertamanya dicuri secara tidak terduga oleh kibum, di depan para pengunjung caffee, pegawai coffee bay, dan juga leeteuk yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

 **END**

 **Hello bawa one shot nihhh, hehe, kali ini saya bawa kihyun, ff ini sudah mengendap terlalu lama di laptop, hope you enjoy it, sorry for typo ..**


End file.
